


The World's Strongest Alchemist

by TheDancingWind



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alchemy, Danger, Fantasy, Fiction, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Gnomes, Half-Elves, Humans, Humor, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingWind/pseuds/TheDancingWind
Summary: Having gained super-human strength, to be precise, a fully-grown storm giant’s strength, Nyx Summerland has the chance to use it to change her life and that of others for good. Well, she has a pretty good shot at it, at least.





	1. The Beginning, Or The Accident

Magic was so AMESOME. It was, well, magical! And alchemy was even better because everyone could do it. It was so cool!

Nyx would have never believed this to be possible were it not for the fact that it happened to her! Becoming as strong as a storm giant in a lab accident. She would have to try to determine how exactly she got her new strength later. Was it the precise mixture of potions she fell into? Was it a certain ratio? Or was it the arcane explosion throwing her through her lab? Maybe other environmental factors were at play... like planar drifts or old magical residue from previous experiments...  
   
"Nyx, are you okay?"

That was her best friend. The half-elf had been with her since early childhood and always stood by her side. Nyx turned her head to her and answered, "Yes. I think I came up with some very interesting - and promising, really - research projects for the immediate future. First, I want to look at -"

"Stop. Gem, that's not what I meant. How do you feel? Are you hurting anywhere?"

Oh. That is what she meant. But research was important. She did not feel bad about the misunderstanding, no matter how sad her friend’s eyes looked.

"Don't worry, Mina. I am good. The clerics here at the hospital healed me up, quick as a quasi-magical reaction. I'm sorry for worrying you, my friend. I really am."  
   
She took Mina's hand and squeezed it very carefully. She wanted to say sorry, not break every bone in her friend’s hand.

"As you should be, you alchemical disaster,“ said Mina. "That was the what - sixth explosion since Master Alvin left you to your own devices? You will bring me to an early deathbed, you know. Worrying about you or working myself to my bones trying to pay for a resurrection! You know I can’t do those yet. Nyx. Please be more careful. You must or I'll have to supervise EVERYTHING." 

Well, Mina had some good points. And threats. Always the sweet worrywart. 

"Please, don't. You know the explosions are exactly why I don't want you to visit unannounced."

"Yes, I KNOW. And if I am there, maybe you'll be less careless about safety," Mina stated pointedly.

"But, but you'll be bored to dea-," stop, bad topic, "super bored." It was not a whine. It was not!

"Not if I take my books with me. If you land in the clinic one more time I will be there. Everyday. I swear to all gods that are listening, I will." She looked straight into Nyx' eyes, not wavering, hands crossed in front of her body - her serious look. This was not good. Although Nyx loved spending time with Mina, loved sharing an apartment with her even, her alchemy needed space, needed freedom and unobserved times to concentrate. Maybe a compromise was in order.

"Okay. You win."

 

The next days were spent by recuperating in the hospital. Thankfully, Mina had brought her enough of her book collection to avert the danger of dying of boredom. While the blast itself had harmed Nyx surprisingly little, the mixture of potions she fell through seemed to have partially exploded inside of her. At least, that is what the healers concluded. It was a very important discovery for further research. It seemed the botched creation of a new kind of transmutation stone was not the reason behind her new strength, although it could have acted as a facilitating factor. 

After hours of intellectually very stimulating treatises, Nyx found what she was looking for. She vaguely remembered having read an essay on potion mishaps years ago, detailing some, at the time for her unbelievable or unrealistic seeming accounts, never even having heard of something similar. As she did not recall any specifics of the book, she studied it again, this time with a less disbelieving academic outlook and a more personal interest. 

The author had obviously collected a range of personal accounts of mostly adventurers and soldiers using potions in unusual ways. Applying them differently, varying doses or even mixing different kinds of potions. This was what interested her most. (At least right now. If she found the time, she would look at the other narratives more closely. Maybe they were true too after all.) Stories ranged from the experience of an unusually long duration of the potions’ effects to a non-activation of the potion’s magic, which statistically happened more often. Another statistically significant outcome, especially in the army where the numbers were more easily available, was sudden death. The internal explosion of the arcane mixture ripped the drinkers’ insides apart, reported the author morosely. He concluded that using potion mixtures was too dangerous and warned all readers not to try it, even if another potion effect was desired at the time. The risk of dying was too high.

Nyx first thought after having finished the essay was that she would NOT be telling Mina of this. She was enough of a mother-hen already. Her second thought was that she apparently had the luck of the hobbits. Not only had she not died but after some days in the hospital and some unfortunate accidents with plates, goblets and railings it was clear that the potion of storm giant strength that she had ingested was lingering long after it should have lost its power. Experience would show how permanent it was. But that meant that she was lucky twice. Astronomically lucky. If she believed that the gods were at all invested in her wellbeing she would suspect divine intervention. Thus, an improbable reaction of the potion mix was far more likely in Nyx’s opinion. 

So.  
She could have died.  
Easily.  
Probability said she should have died.

Alone in her dark lab, dying in pain, only for her best friend to find her bloody, broken shell. She could have died so easily. And for what? For nothing. It was an accident that set off the explosion and making a new kind of alchemical stone was not a god enough reason to die. It was not! Never! Her eyes watered.  It was not worth leaving, not leaving her friend, her colleagues, her family. She wanted to LIVE.

But she could have died.

… And resurrection was REALLY expensive. Even if Mina joked that she would work herself to her bones, if she needed to resurrect Nxy, she probably would have to do that literally. Nyx did not want to contemplate that fate for her friend. She was often too selfless and caring. And dying to bring back your friend from death so that the other friend would have to work herself to death to revive the other, and again, and again, and again… this train of thought really did not deserve any more consideration.


	2. The Resolve

Slowly, during the next weeks, everything returned to normal. Well, nearly normal. Nyx returned home and started some theoretical research for her work projects. The university wanted results for their funding and she had rested well enough in the two weeks in the hospital. The healers had proclaimed her healthy and had practically thrown her out. Nyx got the impression she had maybe asked too many difficult questions and gotten on too many frayed nerves. It was a common problem for her. She could never hold back her curiosity - for anything really. But now that she was home, she could focus her inquisitiveness on her work again. Mina was also very happy to have her home, as she told her on the doorstep. Now at least, she could have an eye on her most of the time. Nyx did not begrudge her friend that feeling. Realizing the improbability of her survival sometimes still left her shaking.

"Mina, do you have a moment? I want to talk to you,“ she began one evening as her friend was sitting at her work desk, hunched over some papers.

"K, just let me finish that sentence. I’m writing Justin that you are well on your feet again. Do you want me to add anything?“

"No, no, thank you. That’s fine… You’ve finished?“

"Yes. Now what did you want to talk about?“, Mina asked and paused shortly before continuing. "Alchemy?“

"No. Well, yes. No, not really. Indirectly, yes.“ Hrmph. "Just listen, please, okay? I am serious.“ 

That got Mina’s attention. Nyx was seldom this sober, she came to her gnome nature earnestly, making her a very enthusiastic, joyous and frolicsome creature. Although she took her work very seriously, even that she visibly enjoyed.

"I want to promise you something. I want you to promise on all that is dear to my heart, on all alchemical wonders, on all the years of our friendship, on all the friends we have left in Caveport that I will do everything I can in my power not to die in one of my experiments. I swear to do my absolute best. I don’t want you to worry, please. And please forgive me for scaring you. I do not want to think about what I would have done in your situation. So, I’ll do my best. I promise,“ she ended nearly silently, "Can you forgive me?“

Mina looked paralyzed. Wide eyes and her mouth stood open, just a little, not moving a muscle. Then she smiled a smile so happy and slightly sad as only Mina could. "Yes,“ she stood up from her seat and bear hugged her. It really felt like a bear hugged her - quite big in comparison and a tad too tight, like Mina subconsciously thought she would vanish if nobody anchored her securely to the ground.

"And in order to do that, to not die in a meaningless accident. I want to become stronger. I want to learn to use this strength I got, I want to learn more, so that even a little explosion won’t kill me,“ told Nyx her friend hesitantly, finally sitting down on her own chair. 

Mina did the same and asked her, "What do you mean? What do you want to do?“

"I want to travel with Jade and Roland’s adventuring group. I know you thought about it before. You always wanted to save the world, do more than you could do here in this peaceful metropolis of higher learning and teaching. And I also know that you probably stayed because I loved working here. But you were happy - you were, right? I saw that right? - and I really did love working with and for some of the scientific leading minds of alchemical research. But now… I could have died. I didn’t but I could have. Adventuring is probably not the safest place to become stronger and to learn how to stay alive, but it is the most rewarding and meaningful, isn’t it?“ At this point her pleading tone changed into an enthusiastic one, "And I could do other research, practical research even! There are so many things we haven’t even imagined! I could discover something nobody else has before!“

"Let me get this straight, Nyx. You want to leave Dirija, end your employment for the university, abscond to who knows where with Roland, Smithy, Jade, Alex and me? Have adventures, help people and research any alchemy you find AND learn … swordsmanship? On the side?“

Nyx gave her a big grin. “Yes. But I’ll tell the university that I’m doing field research. They can keep financing the alchemical part.“


	3. The Start to Something New

Mission "Join Adventure Group" was a go. It seemed that Mina's want to travel, to explore and to do more than teach new paladins was bigger than her worries for Nyx. As a trained fighter, she did not fear as much for herself, and even then, others would always be her sworn priority.

Mina and Nyx asked the city guard when Jade's party was expected to return to Dirija and were told they should come back in about two weeks. 

The two friends used that time to finalize their arrangements with their employers, in Nyx's case her approval for field studies, Mina just had to inform the head priest of her new calling. 

The rest of these weeks was spent with packing, buying equipment and getting into shape - again, in Nyx's case only, Mina was fine. Teaching just about ten paladin-would-be's offered a very thorough daily workout. 

Nyx started complaining after the first half hour. Ideas to make this easier with alchemy (or even magic, if the improbable happened and alchemy did not deliver results) came an hour later. It was the evening after that brought doubts if this venture would be possible for Nyx. 

Starting to work out continuously was hard! Exhaustion, side burns and muscle fatigue - Nyx was pretty sure this was punishment in one of the circles of hell. 

But then, finally, after an exhausting and painful week of working out, word got around that Jade and her friends had returned in the early morning. Mina assured Nyx that the place to look for them would be the central tavern.

 

It seemed that, again, Mina was correct. She led them towards a small group of adventurers who were devouring what seemed to be early lunches. As the half-elf and the gnome came closer, one of them saw them and called, "Hey, Mina! Long time no see! Come sit with us, there’s still enough space for one good-looking paladin!“

Nyx only looked in askance at both the guy and her friend. Flirting and disregarding people?

"Thanks, Roland, you vaguely-handsome bard. I’m sure you also can make place for my best friend Nyxia Summerland?“, Mina replied with playful hand gestures.

Oooh, burn. Nyx hadn’t thought that Mina could banter this easily! Sarcasm was normally her strength!

"Sure. Please sit. Did you already eat?“, the only female in the round replied calmly. Nyx knew from Mina’s stories that this must be Jade, a monk by training and belief as well as the leader of the party.

They had not, in fact, eaten as it really was quite early for lunch. But the stew smelled very appealing, especially to Nxy’s growing hunger after morning practice. After relaying that, Jade waved over one of the waiting staff and requested two more bowls and some drinks. The food arrived quickly.

"So, how are you Mina?“, asked Roland. "Is everything going well in the temple?“

"Yes, I imagine so. I left Silen in charge, she knows her stuff and most pupils like her style. You should remember her from the training grounds. The one with the silver hair and the evil jump attacks?“

"Yeah, Silen,“ nods came all around the table. "But wait, you left her in charge? Did you leave the Temple?!?“, the shocked bard exclaimed.

"This is actually one of the reasons we both are here,“ Mina waved to Nyx. "We decided that it was time for us to do something new, to take up adventuring and do some good out there. With you if you’d take us,“ she finished, turning to Jadeand Alex, the brains of the operation.

During the short silence of contemplation following this request Nyx quietly feared that they would have to search elsewhere for traveling companions. They had not discussed yet what they would do if Jade’s group decided they did not need or want them to join.

"Well, I see no downside to adding another, as we all know, very accomplished martial artist to our group,“ the woman in charge answered smilingly, „Also, we are a little small and could use some more healing power.“

Yes! They were in! But wait, she didn’t say anything about Nyx.

"Great! I can help there as well!“, Nxy jumped in on her last sentence. "As a gold alchemist I can create healing droughts very easily. I’ve supplied the temples and the training ground for the last four years with potions. I bet you they’ll only sing my praises.“

"Ah. So you are a complete newbie,“ the man sitting next to Jade said. Judging from his clothes and looks, he was a wizard as well as related to the guy with the impressive armor on his other side. 

"But she is right, our own gold-class alchemist could be useful. Also, I do not think that Mina would join us if we deny Nxy," he finished serenely.

Now the attention of all the adventurers were on Nyx. She defiantly looked back, thrusting her chin up a little.

"Oh, I like her," armour guy laughed, "She can come if she wants to. If all goes south we just stash her somewhere." 

That earned him a hard glare from Nyx. He was not allowed to make insinuations about her HEIGHT! She just breathed in deeply to give him a talking-to as she felt Mina’s elbow in her ribs. „Xander, sorry, I meant Smithy, Smithy, he doesn’t mean it like that, Gem. He just wanted to say that civilians should be out of the way of fighting, darling. No need to explode. Again,“ she whispered to her. Oooh. Okay then. That was fine. Not that Nyx expected to count as a "civilian“ for long, but as far as he knew it, Xander (Smithy?) was right. Nyx herself would not trust any of her colleagues from the university - or even herself right now - to hold themselves in a battle without screwing up somehow.

"Thank you for your comments, Smithy and Alex. Roland? Do you have anything to add?“, Jade asked the fourth member of the party. He looked very thoughtful and took a while to answer. 

"It was Nyxia, right?“

"Yes, technically. But everybody calls me Nyx. Or Gem, as Mina usually does.“

"Okay, then Nyx. You may be determined, I see that. But are you really a hundred percent certain that you want to join us? Adventuring is not for everybody. It is very, very, extraordinarily dangerous. Dying is always just a sword’s breadth away and-"

"I know it is a possibility. It’s even a probability,“ the alchemist interrupted with steel in her voice. "An adventurer has a statistical life-span of zero to ten years, I know, I’ve read Stratauski’s treatises, I’ve heard stories from the temple. But the odds of survival rise in a well balanced, and well coordinated group. And I do think my reasons for wanting this are worth the risks. I want this. I will train, I will give it my all and I know I can do it with some time to learn. Give me a chance. Else,“ and at this point Nyx grumbled sulkily, "you may - stash me somewhere.“

After that phrase, Mina held her hand in front of her mouth, but her eyes gave her away. That minx was definitely laughing! Nyx wasn’t sure how to react to that.

Roland had searched her face while she had spoken and now looked between the two friends. "Mina, if you think your friend can cut it, I will allow that she can come.“  
With that condition, Mina sobered and nodded decisively. 

"Well, then. We are in agreement. Mina and Nyx will join us from now on,“ Jade declared. 

"Yeah! Let us celebrate the growth of our enterprise!“ Xander/Smithy shouted, gesturing for another round of drinks. The table laughed, some in relief, some in true amusement for the human’s antics. With vigor everyone focused again on their meals, which they had suspended during the serious talks.

"Jade, why don’t you tell us how your last venture went?“ Mina asked jovially, after taking a bite.


	4. Aventures! Of the Mostly Fictional Type

While Jade started to outline how the last, quite regular patrol for the city went, Roland took over quite soon to tell an epic tale of danger, the hard life on the road, friendship and triumphal return. The bard really had a way with words, even Nxy, who usually preferred facts over fiction, was impressed by his performance. It wasn’t bad, not bad at all. And the subtle warning about the harshness of even uneventful patrols around the city in verse was appreciated. And sometimes quite funny.

During the following meal, they tried to get to know each other a bit better. While Mina and the rest often met on the training grounds of the temple – the best of the city, Smithy promised – Nyx and the Dirija Adventurers only new of each other from hearsay. The most heroic deeds and hilariously shameful misdeeds were disclosed. Obviously, it was a bit awkward at times and awesome at others. That one story about the chicken – 

Nyx herself mostly told the party of her alchemical findings and ideas. While Jade seemed to politely listen, and all others suddenly remembered other important topics to discuss among themselves, Alex seemed honestly interested. Of course, after a while they talked about the accident. How it happened. Why it probably happened. Why it possibly didn’t kill Nyx. How strong she really was.

At that point, Xander turned to them and asked, “So, the strength of a storm giant, was it? Or was it just a stone giant?”

The confusion could be understandable, not many people knew much about giants and their differentiations. Most just identified them by their height… giants were one of these examples for nomes est omen, the name says it all. But maybe Xander meant something different. Did he want to insinuate she didn’t know her stuff – her field? Did he think she was incompetent? Or just weak-ish? Because stone giants were considerably less strong than storm giants.

“Well, Xander-Smithy, it actually was the strength of a storm giant that I got. Why are you asking?” Cue pregnant pause. “Would you like a demonstration?” Nyx asked with an innocent smile. After these words, she had the undivided attention of the entire table.

“Sure,” answered Xander, easy-going and relaxed, not at all bothered. Nyx really wasn’t sure how to take anything he said. Was he just unaware how his words sounded?

“Then, if you would assist me?” the small gnome said while holding her arm in the position for – what else – arm wrestling.

A nearly silent “Ouch,” came from Mina’s direction. “Smithy, are you sure you want to do this? And Nyx, be careful if he does, okay?” After a moment of consideration, the man nodded and took Nyx’ hand. 

What followed was the shortest arm-wresting match in recorded history, not that much of this particular sport was recorded, ensued by another and another, this time with a jacket to pillow Xander’s hand.

“Now, you can tell the story of your defeat at a gnome’s hand in arm wrestling,” a triumphant Nyx proclaimed.

“Or his honorable defeat by a storm giant’s strength,” added Jade regally. The group laughed together.

“Hoho, this’s true!” called Smithy.

Again, what did he mean? Did he mean his defeat was honorable? Or that she was indeed as strong as a storm giant as was to be proven? Both? Confused, Nyx looked to her half-elven friend. Who just raised a perfectly fine eyebrow – Nyx’ were still a bit singed from the explosion – and shrugged her shoulders. Shrugged! What a great sign for future adventures – she couldn’t even decipher what her companion wanted to say! 

“On the other hand,” she thought as Roland hummed a melody while healing his friend’s recently acquired bruises, a melody Xander picked up and to which he contributed. “On the other hand, pun fully intended, it seems he’s a good sport. Alex and Jade seem reasonable and Roland, though he doesn’t seem too much interested in alchemy, was … actually kind, probably. Not that bad of a bunch, really. Now, it is on me to prove that I can be part of this team and do more than provide supplies and smash arms into wood.”

Sadly, that day seemed not to be that day, as more cutlery was bended and straightened than necessary and the meal ended with a broken tankard. Everyone except Nyx seemed to find it hilariously funny. Especially as it was the second time this happened.


	5. A Training Montage, Part 1

Later, Mina explained that her expressions were the reason for all the laughter. “Gem, you looked like your favourite dog had died,” she said on the way home. “It was funny.”

It really had been. Additionally, while Mina thought it important to explain the merriment to Nyx, she also knew it was friendly laughter and that it showed that the group accepted Nyx as a new inclusion. They allowed themselves to react freely and even impolitely. Mina had suspected that her acquaintances would like each other if they met. It seemed she was right.

“Then you should have just said so,” her small – never actually say that out loud, Mina, for a gnome Nyx was practically … well, of average height at least – friend grumbled.

“I just did,” Mina laughed.

“Hrmph.”

 

All had agreed to meet the next day on the training grounds to train together and train Nyx together. Mostly the latter, bit of the former. As the two roommates entered the grounds together, eyebrows went up. They hadn’t seen Nyx here before, only knew her form tales. The news that Mina would leave – travel – hadn’t made the rounds yet, only her highest superiors were informed. She’d miss them and hadn’t had the heart to tell her comrades, her brothers and sisters, of her new calling. She’d do it. “Soon,” she thought, nodding to the guards standing by the training puppets, and looked if the rest of the new party had arrived.

At that moment, she spotted them entering, greeting acquaintances and waving in their direction. Good. They came, they were taking this seriously. They probably didn’t need the extra training very much and could have just gone on the next quest. It was nice to see her new comrades care for the training of her oldest friend.

“Are you ready, Nyx?” she asked.

A twitching hand telling Mina otherwise, Nyx answered in an admirably even fashion, “Born ready.”

 

The next half hour showed that Nyx was taking this seriously as well. She concentrated admirably, not often swearing, not often cursing that alchemy could “totally do all of this, so easily”, not stopping and not questioning her teachers’ words.

When Smithy gave her a shortsword, she took it not clumsily or frightened but well. Mina didn’t. This just seemed like a dangerous combination. For everyone including Nyx. That sword was nearly as tall as the gnome. Mina hovered, she admits that.

“Stop that,” Jade took her aside. “You know that isn’t helping her.” She knew that. But it was Nyx, the one who runs into doors while reading, forgets to eat and breaks tankards nowadays. She had always looked out for her. Needed to, really.

“I know you’re right. It’s just…”

“Good. Now, go and help Alex, he forgets to do his physical drills too often.” With that the monk turned away to Nyx and Smithy, who were practicing different stances, it seemed. That should be okay, Mina guessed and wandered over to the wizard, who was observing the events with a critical eye.

“She’s doing fine. Not a natural by any means, she is no Xander, but she’s doing just fine for a beginner,” Alex spoke as she came closer. “Did Jade send you?”

“Yes,” Mina smiled. How well they knew each other. “Are you ready to spar?”

“Hrmph. If she says so. Let me warm up a bit, first.” It seemed Alex wasn’t so keen on exercising. Mina smirked as she remembered the last weeks of getting Nyx a bit fitter. While she got better, she still looked constipated doing pull ups and her running face was so, so angry, it was awesome. Hilarious, really.

The next hour showed that Alex was an okay swordsman, quite respectable for a wizard, but nothing to be proud of exactly. Mina commented on that and tried to give him tips and teach him maneuvers suited to his style, but learned that Alex was just fine where he was. He knew he reached the end of his potential if he didn’t want to put in much more work than morning drills – which he didn’t, he explained. His brother had tried to help as well. “But thank you, Mina. It was nice training without the normal bickering.”

“Smithy bickers?”

“Oh, you bet he does. Mostly just with his brother, but listen.”


	6. A Training Montage, Part 2

This was impossible! Nxyia knew that learning a trade, any trade, took time but by the looks of it she’d be able to beat a novice in the second half of her second century – in decades! (Lots of them, she wasn’t that old.) At first, it hadn’t been that bad. Roland and Smithy were good teachers. She learned to fall admirably, here her statue was an advantage. Imitating the grip on the sword and the stances wasn’t that hard and she could swing the thing through the air, less graceful than she’d like but she could swing it and trust it forward. After a while her muscles complained but she had learned to deal with that during the weeks of exercise with Mina. So, no biggie, she’d take a healing potion later. The problem was what came after.

“Well, you’ve got the basic stances and moves, I think. After a short break, let’s go to the training puppets, there you can really try out your skills,” Roland suggested after a few hours. So, after drinking some water and in Nyx’s case flopping unceremoniously to the ground, they went there. Guards were still practicing, slamming metal into hay, sweating in the midday sun. It seemed the dummies were popular.

“Sure. With them only hay gets crushed, not bones an’ flesh,” Smithy answered her obviously spoken thought. In her lab, where the quiet was only disturbed by occasional explosions, nobody was there to do that or to notice she spoke aloud to voice her thoughts, sometimes. Probably only sometimes. But she made a note to try not to do that so often, to keep it in check.

“It is very good for drilling, to get the muscles to remember the movements and to strengthen them. Sparring with real weapons is only for the more advanced students of war and fighting,” Roland further explained.

“We’ll get there eventually, newbie,” came from Xander in response, tugging her towards the hay puppets. They did in fact look quite a lot like scarecrows. Some wore shields or bad armor but most had tattered rags on or wore nothing at all. And they all were human-sized. Big. Not as gigantic as her strength or intellect but big.

“So, I should just…?” Nxy asked with a shrug in the direction of the figures.

“Try out the moves you just learned but on hay instead of air. Nothing to fear,” the bard jokingly said.

Moves. That sounded so accomplished. She’d just swung the sword from the left to the right, from the right to the left, up, down, diagonally, in all combinations, nothing more. No twists, turns, jumps or combinations yet, which she’d actually call “moves”, quotation marks implied.

Anyhow, she tried to do what Roland told her to do. She swung her sword, hit the puppet – the hay – and cut off its foot, just under the knee. Great. If she continued in this fashion, she’d go through all of the assembled dummies in a matter of minutes.

Nyx glanced behind her, to the others. While Roland seemed a bit baffled, Smithy could hardly hide his mirth.

“Told you she’d kill it,” he said.

“I see that,” answered the bard. “Do we have harder puppets?”

“If you want to unleash her on the statues of the Temple, sure.”

“Hah! Mina would kill us, and it is Mina, who can tolerate much. Anyways, splinters would fly everywhere, including towards yours truly and your buttocks. I guess you will have the honour of sparring with the lady, my friend.” He finished with a small bow.

“I guess,” the swordsman said grudgingly but accepting. “Just get us a healer ready, okay?”

At this point, Nyx intervened. “No need. Just let me get my bag, I have potions aplenty.”

So she went and after demolishing all but two dummies, her training was upgraded to fighting a living opponent. Well, fighting a live opponent with blunted weapons. Quickly she noticed that Xander was extremely fast. She never quite managed to land a good hit, only glanced him a few times during the session. Moreover, when she tried to make up for his speed, she swung the sword so hard, she put it in the ground for more than three quarters of its length! She made a sword in the mud! And Smithy just whirled away from her move. Getting the sword out afterward was harder than Nyx expected. It seemed she hit something harder. Maybe it was a sword in the stone after all.

“You can’t hit me, and now even the ground defeats you!” came from Smithy’s direction.

Fast as lightning, the gnome turned around. “What did you say?”

“You heard me, newbie. You’re not even trying, are you? Use the moves!”

“The moves, the moves, the moves! I’ll show you moves!” Nyx snarled and threw herself against her sparring partner, protected behind her shield. Sometimes being small had its advantages and sometimes her temper got the better of her. Surprised by her action, the swordsman didn’t dodge the attack. They fell and tumbled on the ground. Nyx somehow managed to pin his sword arm.

After a moment of shock, the fighter began to laugh. “That’s what I’m talking about, newbie! Show some spirit!” He twisted out of her – well, amateurish hold, sprung up and took a ready stance. “Again!”

Motivated by his cheery attitude and the fact that she could surprise and even pin him for a second, Nyx complied. During the next two hours, they traded blows and advice. While Nyx could protect herself with the shield quite well, hitting her opponent was nearly impossible. It was so damn hard! And it just kept getting harder! She grew tired and the small wounds from the hits Xander did land on her – which were obviously pulled, thank you, Smithy – started to bother her, apart from her shield arm, which was getting kind of numb from all the hits. She hit the air approximately as often as she did during the drills without a target or an opponent. Aka. her hits missed a lot. She missed nearly all the time, the thing she managed to hit still more often than Xander was the floor. Yay. Now this patch of earth was basically ploughed enough for some side-farming for the temple. She’d probably would have to fix it later. Double-yay.

Afterwards, during lunch, they all sat together and reviewed the training session.

“You’re not so bad, newbie. You pack a punch and if you surprise the enemy, you could really do some damage, even if you can’t reach past the sternum of most.”

“Smithy,” Mina chided.

“No, she has to know this, Mina,” rebutted Smithy. “But legs are great targets and for a newbie it’s probably better not to go for a killing hit if not necessary.”

“I believe this is a topic for another time, Smithy,” the smooth voice of Jade rang out. She turned to the gnome. “I saw you improve, Nyx. It was impressive. You learned basic movements as well as to shield, dodge and parry. Your parries looked especially effortless. And I think you noticed that dodging has advantages that shielding doesn’t.”

Yeah, Nyx nodded; she had noticed. It was good to hear that she had made improvements even if she didn't feel like it right now. She rubbed her arms. She’d get those healing potions and salves after finishing her meal. She felt like she’d been in a stone avalanche. Well, maybe that’s an exaggeration. Injuries from landslides would present very differently, a lot more crushing and some head injuries would probably be involved and … she had completely missed the last part of the conversation. Everyone was looking expectedly at her.

“Sorry?”

“Smithy mentioned that he was confident that he wouldn’t need to stash you somewhere if you keep up the training, or that at least we wouldn’t have to assign a protection detail to you,” answered Mina, knowing her and her thought digressions oh so very well.

“Thank you, Smithy?” was Nyx’s reply.

“Hrmpf. You’re welcome, lassie. For a newbie, you’re okay.”


	7. A New Adventure

After lunch, training was interrupted by a guard from the city watch, sent to bring them to the captain should their schedules permit it. Nyx did get the impression that nothing but an imminent invasion of demons and dark monsters would make an acceptable excuse for delays. His face and politely bored tone spoke more words than he did. Because what he said, after nodding to Jade and Roland, was just, “The captain has summoned you at the earliest possible convenience.”

“Can they do that?” the gnome asked, as the group followed behind the guard.

“Sure,” Smithy answered. 

Did he – aargh! Did he understand or misunderstand her question? She meant the guards summoning them, was that clear? Maybe she herself should work on clearer communication as well and not only question poor Smithy. But maybe she should? Was he serious or joking? Was she just unnecessarily questioning everything he said or – 

“Yes, Nyxia, they can. We aren’t obligated to follow all orders from them as independent contractors and certified crisis respondents, nor are we bound to accept missions they may wish to send us on. However, while we are unoccupied and cite no good reason not to come, the guard does have the authority to make us listen to their requests,” the leader of the group uttered stoically.

Huh. Interesting. Wonder how that worked out in the relations between the free-agent adventurers and the more rigid hierarchies in the established law-enforcement institutions… Well, she’d ask if it came up. No need to worry right now. It was much more interesting to imagine why they were called! What adventure was awaiting?

Giddy was not an unusual disposition for Nyx, not at all. But it was rare to apply to something else than alchemical compositions and compounds. Or lazy-ing around Mina or her study buddies. By the way, she’d need to write them the moment she found something – or fought something! How awestruck those homebound academics would be! The gnome had to admit, she had been one of them until a few weeks ago but – she’d love to see their faces when they heard of her adventures and exciting alchemical field studies!

She was so consumed by her daydreaming that she only noticed they had arrived before the station of the city guard when Alex stopped before her and she ran into his (lanky) legs. Thankfully, neither fell.

“Sorry, Alex,” she whispered.

“No problem, newbie,” he said conspiratorial. “In the city, it’s save to muse while walking, especially in company of a guard or us.”

The guard led them inside towards an office in the back. Nxy looked around, she had never been in the guard station, had never needed to be. The only contact she had to law-enforcement was in her days as the universities go-to brewer of … interesting potions. Nothing illegal, obviously, so nothing came of it, but somebody did check in with her after somebody spiked some ale with an insane amount of wheezing water – a substance that made all patrons of that particular barrel wheeze for a good hour. Harmless but annoying stuff.

The station was – pretty unexciting? A bit dark, only lit by small windows and there were some guards in uniform walking around with missives and weapons but no criminal was in sight. even the office door was just a normal door. The university had much more interesting offices and working spaces.

Their guide knocked shortly on the office door and after the answering call, he opened it and introduced them to Captain Luis Ollantha, a grizzled human man in his fifties. Big, tough-looking and quite congenial for an officer in his position, Nyx decided after he presented them with the issue. It seemed something – probably wolves – was killing livestock in a village and the small dwelling had no one to take care of it. They had sent word to Dirija to ask for help.

“But, as you know, the jurisdiction of the city guard ends with the boundaries of city. At this time, the sheriffs have also declined to send somebody. Thus, if you are willing, the job is yours. Get rid of whatever eats these people’s animals.”

Jade looked at each of her party members. “Objections?”

There were none. 

Thus, after a short debrief – there wasn’t much, just a map to the village and the names of the village leaders – they waked out of the station. It seemed they had an adventure.

Wolves, huh. Seemed a bit boring. But maybe that was good for a first mission.

 

It was universally agreed that wolves were not such a danger that the newbie couldn’t come with them. And if things went dicey, they’d just stash her somewhere. As Smithy restated. It seemed they had inside jokes already. Nyx’s anger for short-jokes was doused a lot by that fact. It was good to be part of the group she’d spend so much time with and on whom she'd probably have to rely for survival.

In order to get to the village as quickly as possible, Jade and Roland decided to rent horses. The rest went to pack their backpacks, including Jade and Roland’s, too met up at the gates in an hour. 

Packing wasn’t easy for Nyx. While she had prepared for journeys, she just had to check if she hadn’t forgotten something important. Like soap. Rope. Or her alchemic table! Did she pack enough potions? Enough basic ingredients to make a variety of unplanned potions? Empty vials for experiments?

“Gem! Let’s go!” Mina called from the doorstep, her armour gleaming, her backpack strapped to her back.

Nyx on the other hand had five backpacks, one under each arm, two on her back, one on her front and she could only see through small spaces between backpack fabric.

As she – carefully – made her way towards the door, she was greeted with silence. She looked around, well turned in a circle, to see where her friend was.

“Mina – “  
“Ahahahaha! Hahahahahahah!” 

Nyx turned a bit more and there she was, currently bowed over and crying actual tears. A feat for a half-elf.

“Mina –“  
“Hahahahahahah!”

Really? It wasn’t that funny. More bothersome than anything! 

“Hahahahahahah! Look at you!”

No, she wouldn’t. She couldn’t really move more than in small, upright, rigid increments and steps. If she looked down at herself she would probably topple over. No, thank you, Mina.

“Hahahahahahah! I don’t – I can’t – hahaha!”

The elf really didn’t need more entertainment.

“Maybe you could help me instead of laughing at my peril?” Nyx asked resigned.

“At you per- hahaha. Ha. Sure. Maybe. No, not yet, “Mina interrupted herself with another salve of laughter. Nyx saw her holding her stomach while laughing and had to fight to keep a smile off her face. Mina’s merriment was infectious. And she guessed she did look ridiculous with all the backpacks on her, towering over and around her.

It still had been the only way to transport all the stuff she’d need. She was definitely looking forward to those horses.

 

After a good while, Mina did take two of her bags under her arms and together they walked to the gates. Mina greeted and was wished a good journey lots of times on the way there. Nxy felt weird going through the city that had been her home for a long time. The sun was shining and she was excited but it was weird still.

At the gates, they saw that the others had arrived before them. No wonder, Nyx needed some time to (re-)pack and that polite greeting and well-wishing took time as well. They had five horses as well. And a pony. A very small one. This had to be the smallest pony Nyx had ever seen. Really. It was barely bigger than her. “Seriously?” she thought.

Expectantly, Jade offered her the reins. 

“Ehm, Jade, I don’t know where you even got this – “ here the alchemist waved towards the itsy-bitsy pygmy pony after putting down her backpacks, “but you know that this beast will never run as fast as your horses? And that all my stuff will never fit on it? I guess it’ll be faster than running myself but can’t we just get another horse for our stuff, I mean our bare necessities, and I’ll ride with one of you?”

The dumbfounded expressions on her companions’ faces made it clear that they hadn’t considered any of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Dungeons and Dragons Franchise. The elements of D&D used in this story are intended to be a kind of transformative "fair use" and also to be a homage to D&D. I really make no money from this story. Moreover, my purpose is self-educational; therefore, constructive criticism is always welcome, especially as this is a more experimental piece. Feel free to drop a few words!


End file.
